


Water and Fire, Sky and Earth

by Palm_Tree_Queen



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Betrayal, Canon Compliant, Curses, Family Drama, Light Angst, Multi, POV Multiple, Pre-Canon, Sibling Rivalry, Sister-Sister Relationship, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palm_Tree_Queen/pseuds/Palm_Tree_Queen
Summary: When Eda and Lilith Clawthorne discovered that only one sister would be given the opportunity to join their dream coven, their worlds came crashing down.But little did either of them know,It was going to get MUCH worse.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Water and Fire, Sky and Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, Thank you so so so so much for taking the time to read what I've come up with. This is my first fic for The Owl House fandom and I am beyond excited! I literally adore this show with my whole heart and I had a great time writing for it. 
> 
> Now this story is basically a retelling of Lilith's flashback from Ep. 19. Spoiler alert for that btw. However it's much more in depth and I decided to provide Eda's pov as well to give more speculation for why the sisters did what they did at the "Duel". 
> 
> There will be three chapters in total, and the final chapter will actually break off from the flashback, and will continue on from where it left off. (Basically, showing what happened after Eda fled in her cursed form). 
> 
> NOTE: I have absolutely no idea if this is what canonly happened or not. This is only speculation based off of canon, so I could either be right or wrong and there's no telling which. So when Season 2 comes back to bite me for writing this, I guess that's when I'll buckle down and put on my giant clown shoes. 
> 
> But other than that, Hope you enjoy!!

  
"One spot is available. You duel tomorrow." 

If it weren't for the fact that she was standing before a Coven Gaurd, a respected enforcer of the Emperor's will, Lilith Clawthorne could have have sworn that she would have been swept clean off her feet. 

Yet here she remained, poised and still, staring up expectantly at the hooded figure behind the transparent mask of her glasses. Still trying to process what she had just heard. 

_One spot is available. You duel tomorrow._

Despite only hearing that phrase nearly seconds prior, the words continued to replay within the depths of her mind like an unwelcome memory from years before. 

She couldn't tell if it was due to her sister's grim expression flickering towards her, or just the sheer weight of realization baring down on her chest... But something had clearly struck a chord with Lilith. 

It struck her like _ice_. 

Things were going so perfectly that day. _How?_ How could everything go so south in such a cruel manner? 

Lilith could already feel choking ache crawl it's way up her throat, canceling out every ounce of her ability to speak when she reminisced on the previous events. 

Her and Eda could hardly sleep that night. Their brains buzzing like a wire out of pure excitement for the day that lead ahead. They most definitely drove their parents nearly insane ecstatically chatting about the subject as if they were tiny school children. 

But now.... 

Lilith was in denial. There was no mistake about that. But it just couldn't be. 

It _couldn't_.... 

Maybe there was an error? Could there have been more spots open? The girl could have sworn that there were plenty of spots open when she checked yesterday. 

But that was _yesterday_. 

Today was _today_. 

Things can change. And she had just discovered that they can change in the most crushing of ways. 

But there was nothing more they could do. There was nothing more Lilith could do atleast. She was just some awkwardly shy teenage girl in a pair of fragile glasses and a school uniform. And the Coven gaurd had meant firmly in his words. 

So, The Clawthorne girl did the only thing she knew she could do. 

Lilith began walking. 

She had begun to walk away, walking with a stride that showed nothing more than a willingness to escape. Walking as far, far away as she could get from that Grugby field. 

That same field where she had claimed copious victories under her leadership of team captain. 

And that same field where she had just suffered her most solemn defeat. 

Her pace quickened with each step. Not even bothering to grimace as the rims of her high heels dug into her skin due to the force being exerted into her feet. 

She hung her head low, her eyes barely even registering the loose strands of curly red hair that flew wildly into her face. 

However, Lilith had just enough time to witness her little sister desperately outstretch her hand in a failed attempt to console her by the very corner of her eye. Her little sister who stood there so helplessly, a major contrast from her typical confident demeanor, looking as distraught as she was. Watching with golden eyes as her older sister practically abandoned her, leaving her for the dust. 

Lilith felt a pang of guilt for just ditching Edalyn like that. The other girl was probably just as shaken as she was. 

But Lilith's mind was on other things at that moment. A million thoughts danced around inside at once, jumbled up together, clashing and colliding with eachother as she couldn't seem to focus on just one. 

But they all had one thing in common. One thing that nearly jabbed into the girl's heart like an unforeseen knife... 

_Edalyn_. 

_One spot is available. You duel tomorrow._

There was that voice again. That very same voice that made Lilith want to ram her head through a very solid wall. And it only kept repeating itself. Repeating over and over and over and over, as if her brain just decided to metamorph itself into a broken record player. 

_One spot is available. You duel tomorrow._

_One spot is available. You duel tomorrow._

_One spot is available. You duel tomorrow._

_You duel tomorrow._

_You duel tomorrow._

_You duel tomorrow._

_You duel tomorrow._

It was taking a hefty portion of Lilith's will power to not twirl her finger around and wipe her memories on the spot. She would give everything just to flee from that wretched voice. 

_You duel tomorrow_. 

It was like a roaring wave. As if at once, the harsh reality of those words began to finally crash down all at once. 

_You duel tomorrow._

She was going to _fight_ her sister. 

Her little sister. 

Edalyn. 

Her best friend. 

For their _futures_. 

A witch's duel was an ultimate assessment of strength upon the Boiling Isles. Once the terms and everlasting oath were set, all etiquette flies out the window. 

These types of things could end up fatal, depending on who was going up against who. 

And the thing was, 

Edalyn and Lilith Clawthorne were two of the most powerful witches out of any of their peers. 

Ever since the sisters could even walk, the two had always dreamed of working together amongst the ranks of the Emperor's Coven. 

They were inseparable. No one on the Boiling Isles had ever seen two siblings so willing to stay together. It was if they swore by the phrase ' _Two peas in a pod_ ' like an oath. 

It was always Eda and Lilith. Lilith and Eda. It was a rare sight to come across one of the Clawthorne girls by themselves. 

And to put it simply, they were _quite_ a duo. 

Lilith was... well a nerd to be frank. She was the soft spoken older sister. The rule abider. The brains. She took care of matters that required a rational and logical solution. She was witty, but also timid. She had always been a quick thinker, but had the tendency to completely shut down during a tense conversation with a stranger. 

Eda on the other hand was bold. She was the the confident younger sister. The rule breaker. The protector. She was unafraid of any danger that ever dared to cross her path. Her bravery stuck out to others like a sore thumb. She was a rebel, defiant, and most of all, she was a fighter. The orange haired girl almost made it seem like limits and boundaries were just a myth. Edalyn Clawthorne was not someone you could just push around. But anyone with half a mind knew that whatever poor soul tried to attempt that feat suffered. And suffered immensely. 

_Especially_ when it came to her older sister. 

They were literal opposites of eachother. Water and fire. Sky and earth. 

Yet, they never strayed from each other's side. 

Eda would always have Lilith. 

And Lilith would always have Eda. 

And they expected nothing less. 

They had always promised as little girls that they would stay together. No matter what circumstances they endured, no matter what trials, bumps, or hills they would never depart from eachother. 

And they intended to keep that promise. 

Especially when fantasizing about their future roles as Emperor's Coven Members. 

_One spot is available. You duel tomorrow._

But, 

What about now? 

The two had eagerly raced up to where the Coven Gaurd stood only moments ago, dizzying giddiness over taking the girls as it became apparent to them. 

Today. 

Today they were finally going to turn their beloved childhood fantasies into a present reality. 

Or.... 

So they thought. 

It felt like Lilith's whole world was being crumpled before her at those very words. 

It felt like she was watching someone take up the entirety of her life into their hands and ruthlessly tear it all to shreds. 

All she could do was sit there

And watch. 

She watched as the decade of delighted chatting and planning with her sister faded at the simplest of a touch. 

She watched as the countless hours spent laboring in her studies, learning spells, training, getting smacked in the face with a broom, all of it merely wisped away into the air. Like loose sands being swept up by a wayward wind.

She watched. Watched as every single ounce of blood, sweat, tears, and hardwork she drained from herself was washed away like colorfully painted chalk on concrete after a storm. 

_You duel tomorrow._

It just didn't make sense. 

Lilith Clawthorne was one of the top students in her class. 

One of the most powerful, talented, brilliantly skilled seventeen year olds to ever walk through the doors of Hexside. 

So why was she the one holding back tears as the Grugby field slowly became a speck on the horizon? 

Why was she the one tormenting herself with the self pity of defeat if she knew good and well that she could out best nearly any of her classmates at a turbulent fight? 

Well, the answer was the very first thing that came to mind when she had heard the Coven Gaurd's verdict. 

There was only _one_ other person that attended the prestigious witch academy known as Hexside. 

And that other person's name just so happened to be, 

_Edalyn Clawthorne._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Eda couldn't help but to allow the frustrated grumbles escape her throat as she stepped onto her front lawn. Her hands dug deeper into the pockets of her uniform skirt with each step she took leading to the front door. 

The fifteen year old girl was grumpy, bitter, and sure as Titan irritable over a million things that she was in no shape or form to pinpoint all at once. 

It was quite clear to say that the previous events of the day had certainly put quite a damper on her mood. But Eda wasn't exactly thinking of herself at that given moment. 

She couldn't shake the image of Lilith's somber look when that gaurd revealed that the two would be forced to compete against eachother for a place within the Emperor's Coven. 

It was almost like it... _broke_ her. 

Her older sister didn't even speak a word before up and leaving. Eda had even tried calling her name a few times but nothing seemed to work. It was as if the girl became legally deaf at the mention of bad news. 

But that was in the past. 

And by past, 

It was only two hours prior to be exact. 

And now she was stepping into the comfort of her own home. She slipped off her flats off with two powerful kicks. Watching in amusement as the black shoes nearly avoided a rather lovely flowerpot sitting idlely on a coffee table. 

" _Tsk_ , I'll get it next time." She muttered to herself in disappointment at her failure to cause any damage to the vase.

Now barefoot and finally away from that awful, no good, wretched prison, or as the locals liked to call it, " _School_ " , Eda's next objective was to seek out her sister. Which proved to not be such a challenging task when the girl caught sight of fiery red hair moving about within the kitchen. 

" _Hey_ , I'm home!" She announced from the door, using a volume that was certainly not deemed as 'an inside voice'. However there was no response from the kitchen. Just the typical sounds of pots clattering with one another and the rushing of a running faucet. 

Eda casually made her way to the elder Clawthorne's location, only to find her sister preoccupied with the sink. 

Just from the sheer amount of tension circulating within the room's walls, Eda could already tell Lilith was in some kind of mood. 

And definitely not a good one to say the least. 

And the girl contained enough braincells to know why. 

"Hey, Y'know Mom told you to take out the trash this morning, right?" She asked, trying to lighten the mood a little before diving into a full conversation. Yet the only response she recieved was a harsh silence. 

Eda felt like she was talking to a wall. 

" _Sooo_..." the younger girl began, supporting herself by leaning back into the kitchen table. "......How are you?" 

Once again, Lilith delivered her colorful response of not saying a word, pursing her lips together as she continued to quietly wash the dishes. Now, with the sound of metal and china scraping against eachother just a tad bit louder than before. 

Eda knew she was pushing Lily. She knew she was over stepping her boundaries. But she wasn't going to leave until she extracted every bit of sour mood out of her sister. 

"Sorry I got here so late. I got held up a few times. But it would have been nice to walk home with _someone_." She commented, giving her very best to pry Lilith out into talking by prodding at the girl's disappearance from before. 

However, she ended up doing the exact opposite. 

"I swear to Titan, you just _never_ know when to quit, do you?!" Lilith snapped, an unnecessary amount of venom lacing her voice as she whipped around to face her sister. Eda could have sworn that her hair looked twice as big when she was angry. 

She flinched at her sister's sudden hostility, hastily deciding it was best to take a cautionary step backwards. 

" _Um, no?_ I'm an _exceptional_ quitter! Where do you think I got my Annual Quitter of the Month Award?" Edalyn teased, gesturing to a certificate hanging upon the fridge door that was most certainly written with crayon. 

Lilith turned back around, angerily grumbling something inaudible under her breath. 

It was becoming increasingly dubious that her good ol' strategy of trying to cheer her sister up with jokes was of no use. And being the hypocrite she was, Eda wasn't going to give up trying. 

"So, how'dya think you did on that language and grammar test today?" 

" _Fine_." Lily huffed. Not even bothering to advert her gaze from the sink. 

"....Y'know I made a 95." Eda continued with a proud smile as she placed her hands upon her hips. 

"You say that as if you _wern't_ looking over Odalia Blight's shoulder the _entire_ time." 

"Oh _yeah?_ " She slyly remarked. "And what makes you think I did _such_ a thing?" 

"Because your grammar _sucks_ , Edalyn! It _sucks_ and it's _terrible_!" Lilith hissed once more, showering her sister's face with tiny water droplets as the girl furiously whipped around to face her. 

" _Whaaaaaaat?!_ No it ain't! My grammar probably more bestest than your's!" 

This was bad. Lilith had to be deeply wounded if she was using words she deemed ' _unprofessional_ ' like ' _sucks_ '. Eda was starting to grow more worried. 

The room fell back in silence once more as the sisters returned to their former activities. It took Eda a few moments to formulate what she wanted to say, but when she finally found the right words, 

She was more than ready. 

" _Hey_... This isn't about the whole.... _Y'know_..... _Situation_ , is it?" She asked, taking a step towards her sister. Her voice had dropped to a more comforting tone. A tone that almost felt foreign on the tip of her tongue due to its rarity. Only Lilith could claim to be the single living soul that had ever heard her little sister speak with such softness. 

Lilith's hands paused for a split second. A second that only passed quicker than a blink of an eye. To any other person, the brief moment of stillness would have gone completely unnoticed, utterly forgotten as agile as it had came. But Eda noticed. 

She definitely noticed. 

She was breaking through to Lily. 

"... _What do you think?_ " She quietly mumbled, adjusting her glasses with a wet and soapy hand. She had changed out of her school uniform not too long ago. And was now dressed in a loose black minidress followed by a pair of faded cyan leggings. 

Edalyn tapped her chin lightly, attempting to discern her next course of action. Lucky for Hexside's Number One Troublemaker, the plan arose naturally. 

"Listen, Lily, I wouldn't get your hair twisted into a knot over it. I mean, we'll figure out a way to fix this. We can find a loophole!" Eda started heading towards the exit of the Kitchen, rolling up her yellow sleeves as she went. her mind suddenly shifted to retrieving her shoes. "Look, I'll go back down there right now myself and tell that crummy coven gaurd that he can just-" 

" _Oh are you blind, Edalyn?!_ There's _nothing_ we can do! We _can't_ change anything and _you_ can't change anything either!" Lilith protested, aggressively wiping her hands on the hem of her dress to halt her sister. 

"And what makes you think we can't?" Eda tested, crossing her arms. "Like I said, don't worry about it, I'll handle this. Just like I handled the lunch money incident!" 

The red head froze for a minute with a glare that could send any unsuperior demon to their graves. Her hands balled up into tight fists, shaking with rage at her sister's preposterous suggestion. 

" _Don't worry about it?! **Don't worry about it?!!**_ " 

"That's what I said. _Gee_ , you're not a parrot, Lily." 

" _How am I supposed to not worry about it when it is our literal futures on the line!_ " Lilith ranted, a light shade of pink overcoming her pale face. "Everything! _Everything_ we have worked so hard for! All of our training together! All of our dreams and you just tell me to _not_ worry about it?! Did you get hit in the head on your way home or something?!" 

"......Well now you make me a little worried when you say it like that." 

" _That's because you should be!_ " She roared at the other girl. "We spent our _entire_ lives working to get this far! And you say to _not_ worry about it?! _Geese_ , Edalyn, do you just expect to be in _Bard_ your entire life?!" 

"I ain't said nothin' about Bard Coven and you know it!" Eda spat back. "You're _not_ listening to me! I'm trying to tell you that if we just calmed down for a hot minute then we can figure something out! We can fix this!" 

" _What's there to fix?! Huh?!_ You _heard_ what he said. We have to _duel_ tomorrow! _Me_ versus _you_ , and only _one_ of us can win! This was our _dream_ , Edalyn!! We were supposed to stay together and look what happened! We were supposed to join _together!_ " 

" _And we **will** join together!_" She retaliated, raising her voice much higher than she would have liked. "I told you, _we. will. fix. everything!!!_ "

" _Of course you would say that!_ " Lilith snapped, her words rimming with pure anger. Her face was nearly a foot away from Eda's, turquoise eyes shimmering with fury. "You think you can just sweep _all_ of your problems under a rug! It's always ' _I'll fix it_ ' or ' _I will make it better_ ' but you _don't!_ You _never ever_ keep your word and _I'm_ the one always having to bail us out of some elaborate scenario because of you always wanting to run your mouth. But do you ever actually _do_ anything?! You think all your problems can just be solved by drawing a tiny little spell circle and boom! Happily Ever After! But you act like a _child!_ " 

Edalyn flinched back at the harshness of her sister's words. She was tough, but she had to admit, Lilith's rant did sting. However the short lived hurt feeling that struck her like a haywire staff didn't last long as she felt the rage slowly build up from the back of her throat. 

And that rage was aimed at exactly one person within that moment, 

And that was her own sister. 

" _I'm_ acting like a _child?!_ " Eda snarled, raising her hands in a behemoth gesture as she jutted her nose into Lilith's face. "Atleast _I'm_ the one trying to actually do _something_ about it instead of standing here moping around like a _baby!_ And you say _I'm_ the _child?!_ " 

" _You take that back_..." Lilith growled, the light reflecting off her glasses in a hateful glare. 

" _Sure_ I'll take it back! Take it back whenever you take back you're little outburst! _Seriously_ , Lilith! You say that there's _nothing_ you can do, but have you even _tried?!_ You know, I'm just trying to help but you keep shoving me into the dirt! Yet you still act all pouty and sad when I give an idea! So what do you want me to do, _huh?!_ Since all my suggestions are worthless!"

"Maybe go to the library and read a book for the first time in four years! _I don't know, Edalyn!!_ " She spat. 

And with that, Eda was already high tailing it out of the kitchen. Practically shoving her shoes on, and making her way towards the door. 

" _Fine!_ Maybe I will!"

" _Fine_ by me!" 

" _Fine!_ "

" _Fine!_ " 

" _ **Fine!**_ "

" _ **Fine!**_ " 

And with a hefty slam of the door, Edalyn Clawthorne was storming her way out of the front lawn. The grass crunching beneath her feet with each forceful stomp she made towards the street. 

But it wasn't until she was halfway into town when she realized, 

"Wait..... Did I just agree to go to the Library?...... _Willingly?!_ "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Lilith had spent the rest of that afternoon cleaning the interior of the house from top to bottom. Burying herself under a myriad of chores as a distraction. 

Her parents wouldn't be home for another few hours, and Edalyn had basically vanished to Titan knows where for the remainder of the day. So, the teenage girl had the house to herself for a little while. 

Today had been... _Difficult_ to say the least. If it weren't for the faint lingering of nausea arising in her stomach, Lilith most likely would have ate dinner an hour prior. 

But now the sun was gingerly drifting below the trees, casting an evening shadow upon the land that somehow managed to ease a bit of her nerves when she glanced out of the living room window. 

However, it wasn't nearly enough to put her sharp uneasiness to rest. 

Over the course of a few hours, Lilith's brain had morphed into her worst enemy. A foe. Someone who only existed to spite her every thought and move. And that voice, 

_You duel tomorrow._

She had finished all of her chores. Or well, all of the chores the house had been able to provide. And the Clawthorne had nothing left to do except anxiously bounce from chair to chair in the Living Room. 

She had tried to read, but she couldn't immerse herself within the story. 

She had tried to study, but it wasn't until after discovering a cheat sheet in Edalyn's backpack that she realized she was getting nearly every question incorrect. 

Absolutely nothing she did could distract Lilith from her intrusive thoughts. Not even the sappy romcom programs broadcasted on the crystal ball in Edalyn's room. 

She was miserable. 

Utterly miserable. 

She had felt guilty for lashing out at her younger sister earlier that afternoon. Edalyn was right, she was just moping around, contributing a great big load of nothing to their current predicament. 

And that was another thing, her sister was only trying to help. Sure she was a little rough around the edges. Sure she might have... _brutal_ ideas. But Eda's heart was always in the right place when it came to assisting her older sister. 

Lilith felt a pang of sadness when thinking about the other Clawthorne girl. It was wrong of her to send Edalyn away on her own like that. In all honesty, she shouldn't have been so harsh on her younger sibling.

But at the same time.... 

Edalyn was one of the last people Lilith wanted to see at that moment. 

_One spot is available. You duel tomorrow._

They were _actually_ going to duel tomorrow. Sister on sister. Friend on friend. The idea made Lilith cringe with heartbreak as she curled up into the seat of an armchair. 

Her and Edalyn had spent _years_. 

_Literal years._

Over a decade carefully planning their lives out for this moment. 

They had practiced their staff handling with mops and brooms before a Coven Poster. Both sisters had devoted endless hours and hours to studying their desired futures. 

The Emperor's Coven was everything the Clawthorne Girls had ever dreamed about. 

They had bonded over the Coven. 

The Coven, like all things the Sisters did, was supposed to be done 

_Together._

Yet, now that Lilith thought about it... 

Was everything her and Edalyn did _really_ together? 

Lilith was a nerd. She was a nerd and she was the soft spoken older sister. She abided by the rules. She was the brains. She took care of the situations that required thinking. She was witty. She was timid. She was a quick thinker. She. Was. Fragile. 

Edalyn was bold. She was the confident younger sister. She was the one who protected Lilith. She was brave. She was a rebel. She defied the rules. She was a fighter. She shattered her limits. She stood up for herself. She. Was. Not. Someone. You. Pushed. Around. 

They were literal opposites from eachother. Water and fire. Sky and Earth. 

Was the Coven really going to be added to that list of differences? 

The one thing that glued the girls together really going to be the culprit that split the two apart? 

Water always extinguishes fire. 

And over time, the Sky will eventually wear the Earth down.

The hope of two ever joining the Coven at the same time was practically fruitless. They were going to fight, one was going to win, and one was going to be welcomed into the ranks of their Childhood goal as soon as tomorrow. Lilith knew that. It was inevitable, no matter what Edalyn said. 

But along with the sorrow that ached at the thought of the upcoming separation, Lilith felt.... 

_Guilty_. 

Guilty because she was _scared_. 

_She was scared to fight Edalyn._

Not scared to accidentally hurt her little sister, which had the potential to happen. 

Not scared of the little snarky side comments from Odalia and Alador that were just bound to ensure. 

Lilith was scared of _loosing_. 

In fact, it wasn't exactly a fear so to say. It was more of a knowing. A knowing that rested deep within the witch's soul. 

Lilith _knew_ she was going to loose. 

Lilith was skilled, she was talented. Despite her shyful demeanor, what hid behind that nerdy pair of glasses and thick curly red hair was a complere powerhouse of magic.

Yet, 

She was merely nothing compared to the strengths of her little sister. 

Edalyn Clawthorne was one of the greatest youthful witches to quite possibly ever walk the Boiling Isles. Or atleast, that's how Lilith speculated it. Sure, she acted like a total buffoon on her spare time, but that girl was not a force to be reckoned with. 

At the age of fifteen, she was able to master nearly every nine classifications of magic there was to offer her. She may have just been limited to potions at school, but the wild orange haired girl was the direct definition of versatile. Even dominating spells that gave a number of adult witches quite difficulty.

She was fight smart, and could think instantaneously within the midst of a battle. She was incredible under pressure. She radiated confidence as if she were a literal walking sun. She was strong, and could survive almost any challenge thrown at her. 

She was better than Lilith in _every_ single way. 

Edalyn was going to be the next member of the Emperor's Coven. 

Edalyn was for sure going to win that witch's duel.

Normally, Lilith didn't mind her younger sister's excel in power. 

Normally, Lilith wasn't exactly afraid to admit that she was out bested by Eda. 

Normally, Lilith praised her sibling for her hard work and dedication to magic. 

_But now?_

Now it made Lilith irritable. 

She supposed that's why she couldn't stop that twinge of guilt that kept nagging on in her side. It was only nature to feel that way when one's head filled with jealous thoughts of their loved ones. 

And that same feeling reached its peak when a single horrific realization crossed Lilith's mind. 

_She deserved to be in the coven more._

Lilith almost wanted to draw a spell circle and blast herself plain in the face for that one. Though her hands remained in place, gently folded and idle across her lap. 

_What has gotten into her?_

How could she _possibly_ think of such a Heinous thing? 

Edalyn was her little sister. Her bestest friend. The one she trusted the most. 

But the more Lilith pondered on it, the more truth she undug with that statement. 

Lilith never failed to strictly follow the rules. She was a goody two-shoes that in the eyes of a code, could do no wrong. 

Lilith always made the best grades. She was an A+ student with a remarkable gpa. She always strived to be proficient in her studies. When she wasn't participating in some silly activity with Edalyn, she was always found nose buried deep within a book. 

Lilith was a hard worker. She wouldn't be caught dead before anyone ever bared witness to the girl giving up. When she committed herself to something, she stuck with it. She was stubborn, but in all the right ways. It was that same attitude that landed her the status of Hexside Grugby Team Captain. 

And most of all, Lilith _needed_ that Coven position. 

She was about to turn eighteen in just three months. 

She would be graduating Hexside in an unfathomable short amount of time. 

Even if the Emperor's Coven was a goal shared by both Clawthorne sisters, it technically was Lilith's goal when talked about in a more singular sense. 

Where else was she supposed to go to? 

Potions? 

Oracle? 

_Construction_ for Titan's sake? 

She had trained her entire life to preserve the Emperor's Will within his coven. She couldn't just let that all go to waste! Could she? 

And Edalyn on the other hand, oh, she couldn't even get started on. 

Edalyn was _reckless_ , troublesome, and impulsive. She might have potential but she _desperately_ lacked ten years of maturity for her age. 

The energetic witch was notorious for her attempts to break every rule in the book. However, She desired to spend the rest of her life being someone who enforces them? 

Lilith couldn't even count the amount of times she had observed Principal Bump edge ever so dangerously close to a full on breakdown as a result of her sister's antics. 

Edalyn had astronomically terrible grades. In all honesty, Lilith was convinced the only thing preventing the girl from dropping out was the future of the Emperor's Coven dangling in front of her like a carrot on a stick. She was occasionally bestowed with a decent mark there or two. But it was no secret to anyone that it was recieved by cheating. 

And the _cheating._

There was no end in sight for the false narrative the Clawthorne girl displayed when it boiled down to the most simplest of activities. Needless to say, Eda was a scammer. And in no shape or form was she ever ashamed to admit that. 

It was how Edalyn got _everything_ in life. 

From tests, school work, games, even how she made her money, it was all silly tricks concaucted by a dishonest teenage girl. 

And in Grugby especially. 

Edalyn had a reputation around the Isles for having a little something the locals called " _Star power_ ".

Which of course booted Eda up to the title of Star Player on the Hexside team. 

But Lilith could only image the tidal wave of shock and disappointment that would ravage Bonesborough if word was to ever escape that the little " _Star Power_ " was just some old beat up lunch box filled to the brim with pranks and classified weapons. 

And Edalyn was only fifteen. She was able to join a Coven now if she so desired. But...

It _wasn't_ a requirement. 

Or atleast it wasn't for a few more years. Yet Lilith found herself floating closer and closer to that legal cut off that would deem her a criminal if she didn't scramble to find one in time. 

Now that she thought more about it, 

It wasn't a matter that she deserved to win that duel more than Eda. 

However, she didn't completely dismiss that idea. 

She _needed_ to win that duel. 

She needed that single vacant spot in the Coven. 

Though it pained her so, she couldn't focus on her and Eda anymore. The hope of the sisters ever joining at the same time was long gone now. 

Lilith had to focus on _herself_. 

_You duel tomorrow_. 

But _how?_

How could she _possibly_ put herself up against Edalyn? 

She was only two years younger, but she was her superior. 

If there was only one way, only somehow the other Clawthorne would be prevented from engaging on the battlefield..... 

And suddenly, Lilith found herself back in her Spell Casting Class only five months prior. 

_"Remember Class, Curses are very very tricky! And more or less contraband. You never know what you're gonna get when unveiling one of those guys! Some curses can be as minor as removing a witch's powers for a day, or some can inflict lasting damage that can leave a witch in a permanent crippled condition! Which is why you never ever mess with them, as they can be difficult to interpret."_

_"Remove a witch's powers for a day"_

_"Remove a witch's powers for a day"_

_"Remove a witch's powers for a day"_

Lilith could feel her blue eyes widening as she reflected back on her teacher's lecture. Only focusing on that one individual piece of information. 

_"Remove a witch's powers for a day"_

_"You duel tomorrow."_

_"Remove a witch's powers for a day."_

Lilith Clawthorne knew what she needed to do now. 

And despite how much she despised herself for even considering such an act in the first place, how much she wanted to hex herself, be vehemently disgusted, and never look at herself in a mirror as long as she ever shall live, 

She would be making a trip to the Night Market.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" _Ow! Ow! Ow! Watch it with the hair, Mister_!" Snapped Eda as she was being forcibly dragged out of the library. Huffing with frustration as she was tossed by the librarian onto the front steps. 

The witchling girl angrily spun around to face the man who banished her from the building, the same man who was watching her with a rock solid unamused glance. It was clear that he wasn't going to be putting up with any of the girl's antics today, and nor was Eda. 

"What _gives?!_ " She hissed, rubbing the stinging sensation that burned on the back of her scalp from where strands of her hair had been pulled. "Can't a girl go to read a book these days?!" 

"It's because I know you're _not_ here to read a book." The librarian tutted, crossing his arms. "Might I remind you that you are still _banned_ from this establishment for six months? Don't test me by adding _another_ six months to your time, Ms. Clawthorne."

Eda scowled, placing her hands defensively upon her hips. 

"First of all, I _told_ you I am last name _Dover_ , first name _Ben!_ And second of all, I don't even know why you banned me in the first place!" 

"Oh I'm not sure, _Ms. Ben Dover!_ Maybe it's because of the fact that the last time you were on the premises, the walls were spray painted with countless graffiti, someone lined the toilet seats with firecrackers, profane music was being played through out the library after our intercom system was hexed, and the phrase ' _Go outside and touch some grass_ ' was written in the front pages of all romance novels in our inventory! That behavior is not tolerated inside-"

Before the man had the chance to even finish his sentence, Edalyn couldn't stifle the giggling leaving her mouth. Earning her a stern glare from the librarian. 

" _What?_ What is so funny?" He firmly questioned watching as the teenager stared at him with a humored smile. 

"....You said _bend over_ -"

"....You have thirty seconds to leave. I have a _very_ important dinner scheduled with my wife soon and I can't be tardy due to me having to lecture some teenage girl outside!"

Eda eyed the man up and down, an undeniably smug expression taking hold of her face. 

"With pants like that, you're probably not the only guy she has dinner plans with today, bucko." 

This time the Librarian merely spoke no words as his finger orbited around once to form a luminous red ring from thin air. And the next thing she knew, Eda found herself at the very bottom of the behemoth staircase. Teleported fair and square with a quick flash of magic. 

" _Hnnngh_ , Not gonna let that looser stop me." The witch grumbled, conjuring plan off the top of her head. Thus, leading her to draw a golden spell circle of her own once the Librarian had exited from her view. 

With a puff of sparkling smoke, an identical clone of herself stood before Eda. 

The twin resembled her fine self down to a very T. From her crazy mane of hair to the resilient gleam in her eye, Eda could safely say her Illusion magic was on point. 

And so was her next scheme. 

"Listen here, girly." The real Eda began, wrapping her arm around her manifestation of magic. "You're gonna go up into that lobby and create some chaos. I'll hang back here and wait to slip past everyone. Got that?" 

"Loud and clear." The clone confirmed with a nod. 

"Say, how does it feel being the most attractive girl on the Boiling Isles?" The original asked, intertwining her finger with the frontal locks of hair that cupped her face. 

" _Duh_ , you of all people would know." Clone Eda slyly complimented back, initiating their walk up the stairs. 

"Why thank you, my walking mirror!" 

Before long the pair had made their way back to the front entrance of the library. The two gave a nod of affirmation before the agenda fell into place. 

Eda concealed herself with the security of the door frame as she watched her illusion casually trot inside. Not even five seconds later the deafening blare of the fire alarms could be heard roaring from within the building. Followed by the terrified frenzy of stampeding and screaming citizens, all passing inches away from Eda's nose as they frantically fled from the library in a fit of burning paper.

After what she assumed was a job well done, the Clawthorne began to slowly creep her way inside, nearly loosing her footing at the sight she entered into. 

The whole lobby smelled of pure smoke, the same type of aroma you get from putting tinfoil in a toaster. Eda had to blink through the ashes and droplets of water as the sprinklers pelted relentlessly from above. 

Her gaze drifted around the atmosphere of the room, analyzing every single detail of aftermath she could find. 

For starters, the paper. 

There was paper _everywhere_. 

Some were just simply scattered across the floor, some were smoldering, and some were just plainly still a flame. 

But the paper wasn't the only thing engulfed in flames. 

The panicked cries and shrieks of the Librarians on staff echoed through out the elegantly constructed building as they vehemently combated with the crackling tongues of heat that seemed to be swallowing everything around them. 

And the culprit of the ensuing shenanigans could be found right in front of Eda's eyes sitting smugly and cross legged upon the main desk with a mischievous grin. 

"Well you _certainly_ know how to party!" The original exclaimed, approaching her magical hologram. 

"Let's just say things got a bit... _Explosive_." The clone bluntly explained, wiggling her finger around in the shape of a circle. 

"We make a good team, _Me_." Eda said, holding out her hand to shake. 

"Obviously, _Other me_." The fake Eda replied, returning the gesture before dissipating into nothingness with a quick puff of fog. 

Eda was alone now, entirely alone to explore the depths of the library herself. She felt the familiar giddiness rise in her stomach as she thought of the monstrous amount of trouble she could get herself into. 

She was now the Queen of this place, and the library was her new palace. No adults paying immense attention to her every move, no rules to hold her back, and no eye witnesses to report her for any felonies she had committed. 

She had full power of this place. 

And her first step was to declare anarchy. 

Eda had spent the first hour and a half of her free roam initiating as much chaos as her mind allowed her to create. She just knew the parents were gonna love the new words she had scribbled down in the books inside the children's section. 

And she knew the librarians were just gonna love the law suits that would proceed from those parents. 

She had even fed the spare pack of spicy crackers she was keeping in her skirt pocket for a week to the Demon Decimal System. To which added on to the ever growing collection of flaming papers piled upon the floor. 

Eda also found great fun in utilizing the floating line of books as a source of target practice. Cheering ecstatically as she was able to knock a novel from it's state of suspension. Using a hand-made slingshot she kept on her person for... undisclosed purposes. 

And the greatest part of all, 

She could be as loud as she possibly wanted... 

In a library. 

And of course, the witch found no trouble in using this privilege to it's greatest extent. 

"....... _IF YOUR NAME IS BUMP, AND YOU'RE A PRINCIPAL, HERE'S YOUR REMINDER TO APPLY DEODORANT FOR THE FIRST TIME IN TEN YEARS!!!!_ " She hollered in the mid-section of the library. Giggling like a maniac as she listened to the sound of hervoice reflect upon the Library walls. 

However what she wasn't expecting was the familiar footsteps of someone she knew too well leaving a gated sector of the Library.

"Oh _come on_ , I can't even escape this stuff when I'm _out_ of school." Grumbled Principal Bump disheartedly, a book tucked into his arms. Eda was for sure that the word ' _stuff_ ' he had used was another word that began with an ' _S_ '. But who was she to judge? 

On a normal day to day basis, seeing the man that Eda so very much enjoyed relentlessly bullying outside of Hexside would have induced endless hours of teases and poking fun. But something else was captivating the Clawthorne from her habits. 

More or less, 

The place where Bump was walking away from. 

The Restricted Section of the Library was an enclosed, secretive part of the building that functioned as a cornucopia of classified forbidden knowledge, only accessed by those deemed elite and worthy in the eyes of the Boiling Isles. 

And Edalyn Clawthorne was no undoubtedly about to burglarize it. 

She had to admit, It definitely took her a few times to climb over the waist high fence guarding the ominous books. It was easy to discern a protection spell casted along the rim to prevent any foreign invaders from entering. And a mangy fifteen year old evidently fit that criteria. 

Thankfully, it was no problem for Eda though. After some quiet thinking time, she learned that simply picking the lock and opening the gate allowed her to strut right in. 

She couldn't help put to chuckle at the lack of complexity of breaking into a place such as this. In fact, 

Eda was having such an entertaining time, she couldn't exactly remember the reason as to why she came in the first place. 

"Wait..... Why did I come here again?" 

Oh. 

Right. 

_Lilith_. 

She smacked her forehead in annoyance as the rain came tumbling back down on her parade once more. 

_Ugh_ , everything was going so well for her! Why did her brain just so happen to remind her of how much of a crappy day she was having before she arrived?! 

It just made her so... _frustrated_. 

First of all she got told that she would have face her own dear sister in a battle for a place they both so desperately wanted since childhood. Then she gets screamed at in the face by said sister after trying to patch things up? It really left a sour taste in Eda's mouth. 

The witch hastily vanquished these thoughts. She was there for a good time. She would worry about the whole... _Situation_ when she returned home. 

For now she was scanning the towering walls for her next victim of attack. 

But she never expected what she found next. 

"What's a _Covens Guide Book_ doin' in this part of the library?" Eda asked aloud, bending down to retrieve the fallen book that was commonly found within schools.

"Oh right, Lemme guess. Creepy Government conspiracy theories. _Duh_." She answered. Pausing a second to cough from the wave of dust swept up into her nose after taking her hand across the cover. " _Psh, booooring._ " 

She tossed the book to the side, hearing it land a distance from her with a loud thump. The girl glanced back at it for what she assumed would be the last time.... Until a light bulb went off brilliantly inside her head. 

" _Buuuuuuuuut_ , it wouldn't hurt leaving a mustache or two for the next nerd who opens this piece of junk!" She declared, summoning a writing pen from thin air with a quick twirl of her finger. 

She crouched down and began eagerly flipping through the pages, pen in hand. Though, upon further inspection, she was becoming more and more acquainted with disappointment. 

"What's the point of reading books if they _don't_ have pictures?!" Eda wailed, throwing her hands up in protest. 

She was about ready to just toss the sorry object up against a wall. So much for wasting her time! Yet, a tiny little detail on the page below her just so happened to stick out. 

_'Joining a Coven: The Crooked System'_

Crooked system? 

"What in Titan's name is this?"

The words were scribbled onto the paper in blue pen with handwriting that made Eda feel like she did the one time she ate berries off of a random tree. 

Typically, like all literature the girl came across, Eda would just ditch the novel and move on with the hustle and bustle of her day but... 

This was a bit too interesting to just... _ignore_. 

She was technically supposed to join a Coven the next day... Or well might join. It wouldn't hurt just to take a _little_ peek...

...Would it? 

Lilith would probably be even delighted to gain word that her little sister had actually read a book for once. 

Her focus drifted down to the several paragraphs layed out directly below the rather foreboding choice of caption. 

Eda _wasn't_ a nerd. 

Never in a million years would she allow herself to succumb to such a lowly title. 

.....But this was too good to just pack away.

_'When joining a Coven, one is expected to devote their time, magic, and life force to participate in a twisted hierarchy.'_

She paused for a moment. 

"Okay...... So I guess I'm reading Political Propaganda now......... _My favorite_." Eda groaned, but with relunctancy, she forced herself to resume. 

_'Ever since the rise of Belos's regime, the minds of witches young and old have been twisted to believe a false narrative.'_

"Oooo _spicy_ political propaganda. Interesting!" 

_'For centuries, witches upon the Boiling Isles have practiced a species of magic that is growing ever so scarce today. A freeform of magic, powerful magic,... natural magic. Known as 'Wild Magic.'_

_'Wild Magic is a gift from the Isles, the Body of the Titan itself. It was the proper method to perform such supernatural abilities. And as this ability is bestowed to a witch's bilesack, it is only evident that Wild Magic is a birthright. A privilege as valuable as breathing so to say.'_

"....Okay _what-_ " Eda blurted out flatly. Only two paragraphs in and her head was already spinning in circles. 

Wild magic? 

Ever since Edalyn had learned to babble curse words, she had been raised alongside Lily to understand that all forms of wild magic were strictly taboo. 

Kinda like... Double scooping a chip in the party dip. But with an extra hundred times more public shaming. 

Eda had always shrugged it off like every lame cheesy lecture she was required to sit through by her parents or teachers. She just couldn't see the big deal! To her, it was all some big whoop for only adults to really care about. As long as she didn't do it herself, then why should she care? It couldn't get any simpler than that. 

But what made her wonder was.... 

If Wild Magic was so ' _horrible_ ' as everyone said.... 

Then why was this person defending like some child with a stuffed toy? 

_'However... When Belos stepped into power... Things took a drastic change.'_

_'His first notion of power was to divide the witch population into what became known as the Coven System. Essentially, unions of citizens tethered to a singular source of magic.'_

"Well no _duh_ , buddy." Eda scoffed, now laying flat, stomach-down upon the chilling floor, periodically kicking her legs to and fro. "Now you're just explaining how Covens work! Go on, author! Give us nothing!" 

In all honesty, the witch was beginning to fail to see the point as to why she was reading the book in the first place. 

But then again, this book could contain information that would provide useful for her... 

As much as she hated too, Eda continued her painstaking read. 

_'When joining a Coven, preferably at the age of seventeen or fifteen with the right skill set, All magic that the witch could previously perform is concealed away. The process takes a direct hit at the potential of that witch, and conforms them to a life time of limited magic. All except one Coven... The Emperor's Coven.'_

Once again, Eda was only reading old news. Even the tiniest of witchlings would comprehend the info being chucked at them with the text. 

But she couldn't help to raise her eyebrows at the brief mention of the Emperor's Coven. 

.... _Her_ Coven. 

Or atleast, it would be her coven in a matter or a few hours. 

' _If I win_...' she thought to herself, flipping to the next page. 

Eda didn't know exactly how to feel about the upcoming events of the next day. 

Well it was crystal clear that it absolutely destroyed Lilith. Reminding Eda of her older sister's little outburst from earlier. 

But.... what did _she_ make of it? 

Like second hand nature, Eda didn't want to feel anything of it. She didn't allow herself to be thrown in such a tizzy over it, and she certainly wouldn't be caught by anyone walking in on her wallowing in self pity. 

Ever since the few short hours proceeding the current day's tragedy, The Clawthorne girl had utterly screwed a cork on her emotions. 

But, that's how she had always done things. When there was a problem, she got up, fixed it, and then went on with her life as If nothing had ever occurred in the first place. 

There was no use in crying over spilt milk. 

But this wasn't spilt milk. Atleast not yet. 

However, it was in fact spilling, and Eda was unsure whether or not she would be able to catch it. 

Though, she was able to remain so numb towards it now. Maybe that was why Lilith had gotten so furious towards her little sister earlier? 

But Eda couldn't lie to herself... 

It _stung_. 

It really _really_ stung. 

She didn't want to fight her sister! Sure, she didn't mind clubbing Lily clear in the head with a pillow or twenty back at home. 

But fight her for _real?_

The thought made her stomach tie itself into knots. 

Lilith was basically her... _best friend_. Eda didn't want to hurt her! 

Well she occasionally took humor in giving the girl a hard shove at the most inconvenient of times. 

...But in a _witch's duel?_

It all felt so... _wrong_. 

She would be facing someone of her own blood on that battlefield. 

Her _family_. 

Her _sister_. 

It was nearly inhumane in a way. Or atleast Eda saw it in that context. 

And then there was the whole ' _One spot_ ' ordeal! 

Her and Lilith had spent their entire childhood planning to join the Emperor's Coven together! And they were just supposed to flush years worth of memories down the drain all because some stuck up gaurd with a bird mask said so? 

It was hardly unprecedented that Eda ever wanted to sock someone clean in the face more than Odalia Blight, but that gaurd surely broke that record today. 

But.... She couldn't let herself be vulnerable like this. Not now. And not tomorrow. 

Her mind snapped back to the task at hand. 

Reading.

_'Due to the teachings of Emperor Belos, it was engraved in society that only he himself had the privilege of performing mixed magic. According to his word, anyone else discovered following this path will be accused of directly dishonoring the will of the titan with such an atrocious crime. I say, pathetic.'_

" _Ooooo_ , throwing some shade there, are we?" Eda asked, rolling onto her back. 

_'How is it that a witch dishonors the Titan simply by utilizing the very gift blessed upon them by the ancient soul themself? Reader, you must think I'm mad,'_

"Well I sorta think you're a bit on the cooky side but you're starting to speak some facts." 

_'But have you ever stopped to think where magic origins from?'_

" _Um_ , yeah? _Breakfast! Duh!_ Why else would they say it's the most important meal of the day?" 

_'If you said, 'Breakfast', then you are unfortunately incorrect.'_

"....I wanna take my answer back." 

_'You cannot take your answer back.'_

"Well son of a-" 

_'The correct answer lies within the island itself... The Body of the Titan. Though it's nearly done without a thought in mind, over time a witch unintentionally forms a connection with nature. A nature that is simmering with a permanent source of magic on it's own.'_

_'While the body of the Titan decays, the flesh releases essence of magic that has become the staple of all life existing upon the isles. From the trees, grass, and even the people that roam this landscape, magic can be found within.'_

"Oh _great_ , now a _science_ lesson?" Eda whined, running a hand through her thick locks of orange hair. 

_'So why is it that if magic is a gift handed to the residents of the Boiling Isles by the Titan themselves? Then why would Belos declare with his claims to communicate to with the Titan that wild magic is the highest dishonor?'_

_'....Could it be that the Beloved Emperor himself is a false profit?'_

That was.... a _really_ intriguing question. 

Eda had never exactly thought of it _that way_ before... 

She never really knew much of the Emperor himself if she was being honest. Despite his regime being rather recent. Eda had been born only five years after the monarch had arose to power, and she of course never paid any attention to the stuffy news reporters that yapped on and on for hours upon the crystal balls. 

So hearing all of this at once well... 

It was sort of eye opening for the young teenage girl. 

_'And of course, this transgression was not taken lightly by some. The few willing to prevent the conversion into a life of dictatorship.'_

_'A handful of witches decided to stay true to their wild ways. To their birthright. With the new strict laws enforced by the Emperor's Coven, this struggling group of misfits were branded as newly found criminals. Enemies of the Emperor.'_

_'And like so... An Emperor is never kind with their enemies.'_

"....I don't like where this is going." Mumbled Eda. 

_'One by one and bulk by bulk were the wild witches caught and thrown into captivity. All due to the relentless work of the Emperor's Gaurds. Members of his coven.'_

"Stop!" Eda demanded. Mostly out of fear of what the next sentences had in store for her. 

_'And one by one and bulk by bulk were those witches petrified in front of the eyes of crowds. Each one turned to stone, meeting their cruel ends as statues. Frozen in sheer terror till the ends of time.'_

" ** _STOP!_** " 

This time it was more of a plead than anything as Eda viciously lept to her feet. 

What in Titan's name did she just read?! 

People were... _killed?_

Just for wanting to do _magic?_

......And by the _Emperor's Coven_ of _all_ people?

She felt....... _Sick_. 

And it only got worse when she made the brilliant decision to pick the book back up from the floor, continuing her horrible journey of mental torture by finishing the page. 

' _Now, this horrid way of thinking is being actively distributed among the Isles. No witch or demon is safe from the mass brainwashing. It can even be found within the schools of all places by the enforcement of Coven tracks.'_

Eda's attention automatically shifted to the dandelion yellow hue of her sleeves and leggings. 

Her _school_ uniform. 

The Potions Track. 

Suddenly out of no where the girl just wanted to take a knife and rip her clothes to shreds. Luckily she refrained from doing such a thing but... it proved not to be the easiest urge to fight back in the world. 

She was lightheaded.... and _horrified_. 

People had really lost their lives just because they wanted to protect something... 

Something so dear and precious to them. 

Something that... as the author had put it... 

Was _natural_. 

And who exactly were the murderers that induced this genocide? 

Why, the Emperor's Coven of course. 

.... _The Emperor's Coven_. 

The very same Coven that Edalyn Clawthorne was supposed to potentially join as _soon_ as tomorrow afternoon. 

The very same band of killers who slaughtered those innocent people for a crime that never should have been illegal in the first place. 

Eda snapped her weary gaze upon one of the many lavish stained glass windows that decorate the towering walls of the library. It was well past dark now. 

She had missed dinner, and her parents would certainly be on their seperate ways home now. 

She had really spent all that time not only wrecking havoc on public property, but on her view of society as well. 

She tucked the book under her arm to steal, but not without reading the final sentence. 

_'If you join a coven, you are devoting yourself to a lifetime of blind obedience. A puppet for its master.'_

_Obedience_. 

Eda hated that word. 

She despised it with her every being. 

The girl was a rebel, through and through. She didn't confirm herself to the crummy rules. She didn't just roll with the herd. 

Edalyn Clawthorne was her own person. 

And that was something she never questioned. 

And now...

_She never would._

She began to walk out of the Library, 

No, 

She sprinted out of the library, book in hand. Too awestruck to even take notice to the chaos that still flourished every corner with the Librarians. She had to get home. 

She had to tell Lily. 

There was going to be _no_ fight tomorrow. 

There was going to be _no_ competition. 

Eda was going to make sure of that. 

Because she was only going to show up to do one thing that next day... 

_She was going to forfeit._


End file.
